


Coward

by raktajinos



Series: womenverse ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, ship these two so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She circles the body of her dead lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble game over at womenverse. My prompt was 'circled the body'.

She circled the body. 

The body. Such an euphemistic word for something so horrible. But that's why they needed those words, the truth too horrible to deal with. Besides what should she call the body instead?

Enemy? Friend? Lover? 

She; the body; was all those things to her. She'd been her friend when no one else dared to befriend the Alpha, to challenge her when the rest of the pack followed blindly from a mix of fear and loyalty. She'd had that from Julia, her loyalty. The fiercest loyalty she'd ever know. She'd also had her kindness, her generosity, her magic, and her love. 

And she'd betrayed all of that, all that she was and all that they were together. She destroyed the only good thing in her life. This is where her choices led her; walking in a charred field unable to close the distance between herself and the body. 

She was weak. A coward.


End file.
